


Party Tattoos

by thewishingdragon



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drunk flirting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Never Have I Ever, Songfic, Veronica is dramatic af, i can't believe that's not a tag what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: The song used for this fic is Party Tattoos by dodie.





	Party Tattoos

Veronica glanced at the clock on her phone as she scrubbed at her face. Only a little while before the Heathers would be by to take her to another party. Groaning, she finished washing her face and quickly began applying her makeup, hoping she’d be done before they got there so that she wouldn’t be on the receiving end of Heather Chandler’s scorn.

As soon as she’d finished with her makeup, she heard the sound of the doorbell, letting out a long-suffering sigh as she realized she wouldn’t have a quiet moment to herself for the rest of the night.

She ran down the stairs and greeted Chandler, quick to get them out of the house before her mother could lecture them about making good choices. Honestly, she loved her mother, but she was super overprotective sometimes.

“Wow, Ronnie. Black lipstick? Really?” Chandler said.

Veronica shrugged as she opened the door to Chandler’s Porsche and slipped into the back seat. “It’s just makeup. I’ll have plenty of time to regret it when I’m old.”

Chandler chuckled, starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway.

“I think you look nice,” Mac said.

Veronica smiled, leaning tiredly against the door and watching the last rays of sunlight disappear behind the trees.

* * *

 

The party was surprisingly tame for one that Kurt and Ram had organized. There weren’t many people, which, unfortunately for Veronica’s brain cells, meant more booze for everyone. She ended up chasing that happy feeling in the back of her mind until she was giggling and tripping over her own feet with every step, loving how nobody seemed to judge when they were all similarly inebriated.

She hung on to enough of her wits to insist that Mac drive her and Chandler home, since she was the only one sober enough to see straight other than Duke, who didn’t like giving people rides in the slightest.

Veronica ended up snagging a few bottles of alcohol on her way out, and she eagerly suggested they go somewhere else to hang out before they went home, pointing Mac to the right turns until they ended up at an old campsite in the woods.

“Wait here,” Veronica said, stumbling over to what looked like an old crate and prying up the lid, pulling out a lighter, some firestarters, and what looked like lighter fluid.

She ran back to the campsite and put everything down by the circle of stones that was (presumably) the fire pit. Then, she ran to Chandler’s car and grabbed the messenger bag she’d grabbed before she left the house, pulling out several bags of chips, a few chocolate bars, graham crackers, and a bag of marshmallows.

“You planned for this?” Duke asked, raising a brow.

Veronica shrugged. “I felt like coming out here tonight, anyway.” She put the bag and the snacks next to one of the log benches and pulled out her phone, sending a quick text and grinning to herself. “Betty and Martha should be coming here soon with more snacks and some sleeping bags, since none of us are gonna be sober enough to drive home tonight.” She walked off again then, towards what appeared to be a pile of firewood.

“I didn’t even know this place existed,” Mac said.

Veronica chuckled. “We’re actually near my parents’ cabin. We come out here to camp every now and then, and Betty and Martha usually come along.”

Chandler sighed in relief. “Thank god we won’t be sleeping in some drafty old tent for the night.”

Veronica laughed, tossing the logs into the fire pit and arranging them with the firestarter, before lighting it and poking at it with an old, charred stick, coaxing the fire to life.

The Heathers watched in awe as Veronica brought the small flames to a roaring fire, and, at her invitation, quietly sat down on the log benches around the fire, huddling close together.

“Never knew you were the outdoorsy type,” Chandler remarked.

“Like I said, Mom and Dad brought me out here a lot. They taught me how to make a fire so I could do it myself instead of having to ask them.” Veronica smiled wistfully, and the Heathers wondered, not for the first time, what it was that made Veronica look so fond and yet so sad at the mention of time spent with her parents.

They all looked up at the sound of tires against gravel, and Veronica shot up from the bench and rushed over to greet Betty and Martha.

“Hey!” Martha laughed as Veronica barreled into her, wrapping her arms tight around the short girl. “We stopped by your house and got some stuff we thought you’d need.”

Betty pulled up a second later, pulling two duffel bags out of the bed of her truck and tossing one at Veronica. “Here. We got the shit, now you have to help us put it all away.”

Veronica caught the bag easily, despite her tipsy state, and followed Betty up the hill to the cabin.

Martha smiled exasperatedly, turning to the Heathers. “Speaking of which, could one of you help me get the cooler out of the back of the car? It’s already got a bunch of drinks and stuff in it, so it’s too heavy for me to carry by myself.”

Duke and Chandler turned to look at Mac expectantly.

Mac sighed. “Alright, but only because these two are weak as hell.”

Martha snorted, and the two carried the cooler out of the trunk and deposited it next to the spot Veronica had vacated.

As they all settled back in, Betty and Veronica ran back down the hill, Veronica’s face now clear of makeup and her hair tied back away from her face. The skirt and blazer were now absent, replaced with a loose t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, with an old pair of sneakers in place of the shoes the Heathers had given her. The most surprising detail, though, was the pair of thick-rimmed glasses sitting across Veronica’s nose.

“You wear glasses?” Duke asked.

Veronica nodded. “My contacts were _killing_ my eyes today.”

Betty huffed. “Then why did you _wear_ them, dumbass?”

“Aesthetic,” Veronica deadpanned.

Betty chuckled, playfully punching Veronica in the shoulder. “Take care of yourself, stupid.”

“You’re not my dad.”

Martha rolled her eyes fondly at the bickering pair. “We brought some stuff to use for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Yeah, plenty of greasy hangover food for when you inevitably start complaining in the morning.” Betty grinned.

Veronica draped herself across Betty’s lap dramatically. “What would I do without you?”

“Suffer,” Betty said simply.

Veronica cackled, and the Heathers were taken aback by how open Veronica was with Betty and Martha.

Suddenly, Veronica shivered. “God, it’s cold out here.”

Betty scoffed. “It’s October, what else did you expect?”

“Why didn’t you bring a coat?” Martha asked.

Veronica shrugged. “The blazer was warm enough at the party.”

Betty threw her arm across Veronica’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. We’ll keep you warm.”

Veronica sighed happily and cuddled up close to Betty, causing the Heathers to each feel a surge of jealousy.

“So,” Martha said after a few minutes, “How about those snacks?”

* * *

 

“And then she just fucking _jumps_ off the roof and does a fucking _backflip_ into the pool!” Betty said, her face flushed bright pink from the alcohol Veronica had brought.

The Heathers laughed at the story, delighting in the sheer absurdity of it.

“And _that,_ ” Martha said, “Is why we don’t dare Veronica to do stupid things anymore.”

“We don’t?” Betty asked, cackling like a madwoman at Martha’s shocked and worried expression.

Veronica chuckled. “Relax, Martha. She hasn’t dared me to do anything dangerous, just stupid.”

Martha rolled her eyes, barely suppressing a grin.

Veronica smiled.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Mac said, “Let’s play Never Have I Ever.”

Chandler giggled. “Everybody fill your cups, and if you’ve done what someone else has never done, you take a drink. First one to finish their drink loses.”

Veronica’s eyes narrowed with determination. “You’re on.”

The game went rather well for a while, until they were all tipsy and giggling helplessly.

“Alright, my turn!” Duke shouted, fully unaware of how loud she was being, “Never have I ever made out with a girl under the bleachers during a football game!”

Mac’s eyes widened. “You knew about that?!”

Chandler laughed. “Drink up, bitch!”

Mac pouted, taking a sip of her drink.

Veronica frowned. “Do I have to take a drink for every time I’ve done it? Because if I do, then I’ll _definitely_ lose.”

Mac choked, and Duke and Chandler’s eyes widened.

Betty chuckled, taking a sip. “Just drink if you’ve done it before. Doesn’t matter how many times.”

Veronica nodded and followed Betty’s lead.

Mac spluttered incoherently for a few seconds, before squeaking out a “How many girls have you kissed?”

Veronica thought for a moment. “I don’t really know. It’s been a lot, though. Ever since I found out I like girls.”

“When was that?” Chandler asked.

Veronica grinned. “Probably after my first kiss.” She sighed wistfully. “I was twelve, and I was bunkmates with this really pretty girl.” She blinked, and turned her gaze to Mac. “Actually, I’m pretty sure _you_ were the first person I kissed.”

Mac’s eyes widened. “I think I remember that.”

Veronica snickered. “You used _way_ too much tongue, by the way.”

Everyone’s eyes widened at that.

“We were twelve!” Mac whined, crossing her arms petulantly.

“You said I was a bad kisser, if I remember correctly.” Veronica smirked. “I’ve gotten _much_ better since then.”

Betty chuckled. “That’s because you’ve literally made out with every gay girl at our school.”

“Not _all_ of them.” Veronica waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Betty rolled her eyes. “I’ll have you know that Mia and I are _very_ happy together, and also very monogamous, so I’m not going to make out with you.”

Veronica pouted, before breaking out into giggles.

Mac’s brow furrowed. “There’s nobody at our school named Mia.”

Betty grinned. “She’s the Razorbacks’ head cheerleader.”

The Heathers’ eyes widened in shock.

“Oh my god,” Mac whispered, “I tried to fight your girlfriend at a cheer competition two years ago.”

Betty snorted. “I remember that. You always were a sore loser.”

Veronica shrugged. “In any case, I hope you enjoy your monogamy.”

“Thanks,” Betty laughed, “You enjoy your polyamory. Y’know, if you ever actually start dating anyone.”

Veronica pouted. “ _Hey!_ I’d like to remind you that there are _tons_ of girls, _and guys_ , who have asked me out!”

“And yet you haven’t said yes to a single one of them because they’re ‘not your type.’” Betty smirked.

“What _is_ her type?” Chandler asked.

“Why do you want to know?” Veronica smirked, “You looking for a girlfriend?”

Chandler blushed, spluttering indignantly.

* * *

 

Veronica tumbled out of bed several hours later with a pounding headache, her eyes protesting every time she opened them, and her body begging her to lie back down and sleep until the pain subsided.

Groaning, she picked herself up off the ground, squinting angrily at the bright sunlight that streamed through the curtains. Curse this cabin and its lack of blinds.

She put on her glasses and trudged into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and pouring herself a cup, sighing in contentment as it warmed her from the inside out.

She quietly got the supplies together for breakfast. Looking in the fridge at the food Betty and Martha had brought, she decided on french toast, turkey bacon, and fruit salad.

Betty and Martha stumbled in while she was cutting the fruit, each sitting down on the barstools on the other side of the counter.

“Coffee?” Veronica offered.

Betty and Martha grunted in reply, and Veronica set a mug in front of each of them, filled with piping hot coffee prepared just how they liked it.

Veronica went back to making the fruit salad, putting it aside when she was done, turning on the stove and opening the packet of turkey bacon.

She’d just finished cooking the bacon when the Heathers stumbled in, and Veronica asked how they wanted their coffee.

Once the food was done, Veronica served everyone and the six spent several minutes eating in silence.

That is, until Martha looked up at Veronica and spit out her coffee.

“What on earth happened to you?!” Martha was in Mother Hen Mode in an instant, running around the counter to Veronica and examining the bruises visible on her neck. “You look like you were attacked by leeches!”

Veronica snorted, looking at the Heathers who were in various states of mortification and sporting similar marks.

Veronica winked. “Just party tattoos. Nothing to worry about.”

Betty lauged. “Congrats.”

The Heathers blushed darker until they were all the color of Chandler’s scrunchie.

Veronica smiled. "I regret nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like! I love hearing what you think! And feel free to shoot me an ask at shanes-scribbles on tumblr!


End file.
